Three Funerals
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Three funerals occur during the same week. Each chapter details the select funeral. WARNING: Contains movie spoilers!
1. The Man Who Cured the Globe

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! the Genetic Opera.

WARNING: This story contains major spoilers for the movie. I recommend you watch before reading (plus it's a wicked awesome movie! :P).

* * *

The world fell into silence the moment Rotti Largo took his last breath. They watched in horror on their television sets as he plummeted to his death on the stage for the world to witness. The select few to be seated in the audience found themselves speechless save the few gasps from the back. As with Mag, they prayed their savior's demise was merely an act for the show. His final words echoed through their minds, "When I am gone GeneCo will crumble. I doubt the world will remember how lucky they were to have Rotti Largo."

The preparation for Largo's funeral took a week. Throughout the wait no one spared a tear for their dear one's fate. Nearly everyone in the city attended the service. Others traveled across towns, states, even nations to say their final farewells to the man who gave them a second chance at life. The many faces sitting in the pews owed their very existence to the man lying in the shiny box, their gratitude to last forever as long as they kept up with their payments.

There was no expense spared to make Rotti's funeral one to remember. The white flowers hung from the ceiling tied off with black, silk ribbons. A large vase of white roses sat on either end of the podium. The aisle carpets were decorated in matching flower petals. Candles lined the perimeter of the room with a candle-lit chandelier hanging six feet above the corpse. The casket itself was made of gold painted black with diamonds lining the lid. The choir sang a requiem as the guests piled into the room.

Sitting in the front row were Rotti's very own children. Very few would even recognize the selfish beings as their usual smiles were replaced with sincere frowns. Still everyone assumed they attended merely out of the desire to be seen rather than respect.

Amber, the only daughter, one who had suffered from a humiliating performance at the opera, and now the proud owner of GeneCo, sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap, concealed by black, lace gloves. Her chiseled face of the month was halfway hidden behind a mesh veil extending from the velvet hat. She at least made the attempt to wear a more modest dress to the service than her usual ensemble. Though her sorrow was sincere, it was not the passing of a close family member that haunted her, but his final words to her, the moment he confessed his true feelings of her worthlessness in his eyes, an aching that would follow her for the rest of her life.

Luigi sat on the left of his sister with a stern look upon his face. His frown seemed more vengeful than Amber's sorrowful one. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit, trying his best to keep his emotions at bay. Every cough, sneeze, or heavy breath during the numerous speeches tested his patience. He made a mental note to take down every man who disrespected his father's final moment above the ground after the funeral. This lesson in self-control, however, did not keep him from playing with his knife during the eulogy.

Pavi, who sat to the right of Amber, took the blow the deepest. Although he knew his father was ill, he had been more focused on his own reflection instead of listening to the news the doctor reported to his father. Pavi glanced up when he heard the gunshot then watched his father leave the room with his two bodyguards, both which he had previous affairs with, then resumed admiring his face in the precious mirror that never left his side. They all knew it was a matter of time before his health finally faded. The three had spent the majority of the time bickering over who would inherit the company. His father made sure to reveal to the world how useless he found his children to be. It now plagued the youngest Largo brother to know he never had his father's love as he used to imagine. Now he hid his guilt behind that stolen smile that masked his true identity.

The funeral commenced with a prayer reguarding Rotti's soul. Following the prayer the speakers approached the podium one at a time to confess to the world how Rotti Largo had been the sole reason they were able escape death and how now with his departure there was little hope for the future. Nearly every eulogy sounded identical with a few varied details. Sobs and gasps filled the silent moments. The ones who were still too shocked to believe Rotti Largo had been taken from the earth sat motionless, hoping soon to wake up from the nightmare.

At long last it was Amber's turn to speak on her father's behalf. Some believed her speech was merely an attempt to pull the attention away from Rotti and place it on herself. Amber knew what they thought, part of her even agreed that being her motive, still there was one much greater pushing her to speak. Throughout her eulogy the memory of her father renouncing her before the world played through her head. She spoke sweet lies from her perfect, artificial lips. She hoped through the moment of kind words her father would find a way to forgive and welcome her back to the family.

Pavi allowed his self-pity to die the second he desired the limelight his sister currently hogged. He decided not to wait until she finished and literally pushed her off stage to gain a few minutes to himself as he vainly spoke of how his father's death would be the end for them all. Amber narrowed her eyes at her brother but decided against making a scene at her father's funeral. The audience had to choke back laughter at some of the things Pavi mentioned in attempts to sound sorrowful, but in reality coming off as more humorous, although no one dared to laugh lest they fall victim to Luigi's blade.

Even with the bit of comic relief, it did not make up for the fact that "the man who cured the globe" fell victim to the one thing he hoped to cheat. It brought a horrendous fear to the rest of the world when Rotti's pale face was shone on screen.

Thousands of tears fell that day. Even those who were not able to attend the funeral wept bitterly in the numerous churches around the world or the comfort of their own homes, clinging to their loved ones who survived another day thanks to the GeneCo organs beneath their skin. Every artificial heart broke for the one they called their savior. Those whose family memberes were hunted by the repomen scoffed at the scene playing on nearly every television channel with only the words "good riddance" on their lips.

Through it all there was one who chose not to take part in the grieving. She was the one who refused to attend any form of service under any circumstance, yet the only one whose presence Rotti would have wished for. Shilo Wallace, one who was quickly branded as a fool for willingly throwing away the opportunity to take over the largest corporation in the world, knew the danger of showing her face out in the open just yet. Rumors had circulated that the Largo siblings were bent on revenge for their father's love for this stray over his own flesh and blood. Unknown to Shilo, but her decline of GeneCo may have very well saved her life from the vengeful three.

Still Shilo's choice not to attend was her own. Like the many who had fallen at the hands of the repomen, Shilo knew the truth of Rotti's character. It pained her to admit it, but she was glad he would soon be trapped beneath six feet of earth in a place where the worms could rob him of his organs the way he ordered the same for so many others. It mattered not how many organs were replaced, eventually everyone's body would give out. Either that or their soul would be mangled behind the desire of perfection that the original no longer existed. What good was a perfect body if in the process one had to lose their soul?

Shilo glanced up at the service on the hover screen to see the mourners weeping bitterly. She found herself unable to shed a tear for the man who was almost her father. Now as she crept about the city in hopes to discover herself and a way to steer the world to a more hopeful future, she let the memory of the tyrant who once governed the land with his own stern morals evaporate from her mind. He would soon be placed in the ground, a place where he could never control nor harm anyone again.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm also going to do a chapter for Mag and Nathan following this one. Please let me know what you think. Too wordy? Too vague? All feedback is welcome.


	2. Un Uccello Fatale

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! the Genetic Opera or the song "Chase the Morning"

Author's Note: I know Mag is usually a nickname for Margaret but I've seen in three other stories that Mag was infact short for Magdalene. I don't remember it being stated in the movie (if it is please tell me where), but I decided to stay with her name being Magdalene for this story.

As with the last chapter there are major spoilers in this one as well.

Thank you Lebmat for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

It was not her death that shocked the world, but the fact that the most powerful man in the world murdered her for the world to witness.

The beautiful diva took her place on the stage for the final time. Over the span of twenty years so many had fallen in love with her voice; it pained them to know that night hosted her farewell show. Rumors had been passed through the underground magazines, writers who had the nerve to write against the Largos and GeneCo, that Mag's final show would end not only her career but her life.

Mag performed with her whole heart as she always had. There was none with a voice that contained the beauty and magnificence that could match Mag's. That imbecile, Amber Sweet, had the nerve to take part in the show while under the influence of Zydrate. Her performance proved to offer nothing save comic relief. The spoiled daughter of GeneCo rushed off stage with her fallen face in her grasp. After the collective laughter from the audience it was finally Mag's turn to take the stage.

The confidence in Mag's voice filled the auditorium, instantly mesmerizing the audience. Those who were not lucky enough to attend the performance watched her on the many television screens across the world. Being the spokesperson for GeneCo earned her a large following.

Mag crooned in Italian the tale of a bird named Chromaggia whose very existence caused pain for the rest of the world. There was only one who understood the significance of the song, the very man who seethed during her performance, waiting for the right time to collect the precious items that bound her as his servant. She paused during the instrumental break to take one last look at her world. The diva accepted her fate the moment she announced her retirement, now it was only a matter of time until the repoman came for her eyes. Mag hurried over to where the harness dropped. The woman quickly fastened it to her waist and waited for the men up in the wings to lift her high above the stage. The fake snow fell upon her form. Mag released the final notes before allowing her eyes to meet with his. She used her last moment of vision to glare at the man who enslaved her for the past seventeen years. At that moment she signed her own death warrant by renouncing her loyalty to the tycoon.

No one expected what happened next. Blind Mag, the superstar of the new world, gracefully inserted what everyone believed to be costume talons into her own eyes. She jerked the blades until the eyeballs dislocated from the nerves and ripped them from the sockets. The blood poured down her pale face while she smiled and released the cursed organs from the claws. That was when he made his strike. Her life was no longer in the repoman's hands. He released the sword hidden within the cane and sliced the rope for the world to witness. Mag fell and the fence impaled her through the stomach. There was a collective gasp from the audience. Rotti held no remorse in his eyes, only disappointment that one existed who would be ungrateful enough to throw away his prized organs. The very eyes so many would have killed to possess now lay smashed and bloody on the stage floor.

Mag's blood soon covered the floor, quickly hiding the wrecked eyeballs from view. An announcer's voice came over the house speakers assuring everyone it was all part of the act. Those in the seats found it easier to breathe once convinced it was all staged. Unfortunately, those watching from their television sets were not given the same warning. There was a moment of silence as all the spectators stared wide-eyed at the screens hoping what they just witnessed was all part of their imagination. Blind Mag, the singing sensation, the voice of GeneCo, one who gave them hope in the dark world could not really be gone. The blood spilling at an unhealthy rate was surely not Mag's, it had to be costume. Blind Mag was not dead.

The longer she stayed in that mangled position the sooner it dawned on the audience that Blind Mag was indeed gone.

Her funeral was the second to be held that following week, a day after Rotti Largo's. Although it was not as extensive as Largo's was rumored to be, it was still rather lavish. The guests were not as numerous as what they were for Largo, but after all she was not the savior of the world.

Blind Mag was placed inside a coffin made of ebony. She was draped in a gorgeous black dress based on the style from the mid Victorian era. Mag had quite the array of costumes from her shows, but that particular dress was indeed her favorite. The lacy sleeves fell off her shoulders, connected to the laced up corset-like bodice that formed a V-shape just below her waist. The black crinoline skirt had to be shoved into the casket. Her hands were covered in black, lace gloves, gripping at a bouquet of freshly cut, red roses. Her eyes were carefully shut in hopes everyone would forget what had happened the night of the performance. Her hair was curled as normal and partially placed over her shoulders. Her corpse appeared more at ease than she had in the past seventeen years of her life.

Mag's funeral was more traditional in a sense. The white and black roses covered the church podium and tables. Black ribbons were tied about the pews. A pianist played several of Mag's original pieces as the guests made their way inside the room. Some of them were still in shock that Mag had to go in such a horrible way. Those who remained loyal to Rotti refused to believe he was the one responsible for her demise.

Mag's mother sat in the back row with the veil over her face in hopes that none would recognize her. She was not in the mood to deal with reporters and were any of them to step forward there was no doubt she would have knocked them out.

The Largo siblings made no attempt to show up to the diva's funeral. Amber Sweet smiled as she turned on the TV to watch the coverage of Blind Mag's service. She whispered her relief that with the soprano now out of the way there might still be a chance for her to perform. Luigi rolled his eyes before taking his leave, probably off to rid himself of the built up anger, taking his rage out on innocent citizens. Pavi pouted at the kitchen table, upset no one made the effort to snatch the corpse's face where it would serve more of a purpose as his mask rather than rotting away in the soil. Amber brought the coffee cup to her lips and allowed for one more smile before switching the channel to something a bit more amusing.

Those who had the privilege to work backstage at Mag's shows found no comfort as their beloved now rested on a stage much different from the one she was used to. Her body was now the center of attention rather than her voice. Still Mag's presence in the room was able to hypnotize everyone into a calm state. Even with her gone, there was still a hint of hope floating about.

In the back left corner was another who hid herself behind a disguise. The teenager had gained such popularity following her choice to decline Rotti's offer. Shilo Wallace, covered in black literally from head to toe, watched while the various speakers told the wonders of her godmother. In one night the girl learned she had a godmother and not three hours later the woman's life was stolen. She remembered Mag's wishes to have gotten to know her better.

"Where?" was Mag's question regarding Shilo having seen her sing. Mag was sure to have seen Shilo in the audience, her resemblance to Marni was too uncanny to miss. The second Rotti introduced the two Mag was whisked back to her youth, a time when Marni was still alive, the moment when she first opened her eyes.

"From my window, I can see the world from there," Shilo answered. "Name the stars and constellations, count the cars and watch the seasons."

"I wish we could have watched together," Mag stated taking a step forward. Her very desire was to embrace the child, something she would have done numerous times were she to have known of Shilo's presence in the world. Shilo's confusion was just as apparent as Mag's making it obvious to the singer that Nathan never mentioned her relation to Marni. It pained the woman, but it was clear that Nathan's sanity had died with Marni.

Shilo now listened to the people who had been blessed to know the woman who was supposed to be her family. The girl's attention fell on the elderly woman weeping in the back. She saw her dab her eyes with a black handkerchief. Shilo bit her lips and looked down at her lap, somewhat blaming herself for what happened to Mag. She made it clear to herself that she was not going to attend any of the funerals, but knew she would never forgive herself were she not to make it to Mag's. She at least owed that to the woman who risked her life to venture out and see her after the festival.

After the last eulogy was spoken the guests were allowed to come up one at a time to speak their last words to the corpse. Shilo waited for the crowd to pile out of the church to journey to the graveyard where Mag's body would be placed. Shilo winced at the thought of Graverobber intruding upon Mag's body for that vile substance he would extract from her nostril. Shilo let the morbid thoughts vanish as she situated the veil on her hat and made her way towards the motionless body.

Shilo's face hovered above Mag's. The woman who appeared to be sleeping peacefully almost had a hint of merriment on her face. She made it clear that death was a better option than to be forever serving the heartless creature who once owned GeneCo. Shilo glanced behind her to see only the weeping woman standing behind her. Shilo made the decision to speak.

She leaned further into the casket and whispered into Mag's ear, "I also wish we could've watched together." She hesitated to touch Mag's skin. Her fingers hovered above the corpse. Shilo sighed and let her hand rest next to her side. "I wish I got to know you better." With those words Shilo turned away.

Mag's mother stepped forward and placed her hand on Shilo's shoulder. The youth turned to meet the tearstained, wrinkled face of the older woman.

"Were you close with my daughter?" she asked.

Shilo shook her head. "Not as close as I would've liked to been."

Mag's mother nodded. "I thought I recognized you." Shilo's heart skipped. The older woman managed to chuckle followed by a sob. She wiped the forming tears from her eyes. "You look so much like someone my dear Magdalene was close with many years ago. There's no doubt you're her daughter."

"You knew my mother?" Shilo asked.

The woman nodded. "I know how it feels to lose one so close to you." She glanced down at her resting daughter. "It wasn't fair what happened to Mag. I hope that Largo rots in Hell for what he did to her." She swallowed an angry sob. "Everyone treats him like he was a saint. He didn't care for the people, he only wanted to make money. Everyone's a product to him. He had no pity when he sent those executioners out to repossess their organs."

Shilo's heart stung upon the mention of the repomen. She looked up at the ceiling praying that her father was not sent into the depths of the fiery pits due to his career.

"I'm sorry for venting to you," the elderly woman spoke. She squeezed Shilo's shoulder. "But I feel like you're one of the few good people left in the world."

Shilo nodded. She considered telling the woman about Mag being her godmother, but decided it was best to save that for another time.

The old woman took one last look at the beauty in the coffin. She let the tears fall down her face. She gracefully touched Mag's cheek as she usually did when she the girl was but a mere child. She never dreamed she would attend her daughter's funeral. She let out a loud sob and fell to her knees. Shilo dropped beside her and let her tears fall in synchrony.

Those appointed to carry the coffin made their way to the front of the church. They silently shut the lid and hoisted the casket from where it rested on the stage. The two women looked up as Mag's body was carried away to where she would forever rest.

Shilo looked at the corpse's mother. She nodded and the two rose to their feet. Shilo allowed the woman to lean on her while they made their way to the empty plot. With every step Shilo hoped Mag found it in herself to forgive all she had done for GeneCo and that she could finally reunite with Marni with Nathan following closely behind.


	3. No One Really Knows His Name For Sure

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! the Genetic Opera

There are spoilers for the movie in this chapter as well.

Thank you Lebmat, C.C. Nyde, RagamuffinSundrop, and Engelhaft Albtraum for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Who mourns the repoman? Who can find time to shed a tear for the one responsible for the tears of so many? Who can bring themselves to find something good to say about the deceased of one who made their living off the deaths of others?

Nathan Wallace, the repoman, a former employee of Geneco and Rotti Largo was one familiar with tears. His beloved was taken so young in life leaving him alone with another who reminded him so much of her. Everytime he looked upon his daughter he saw Marni's face staring back at him. It reminded him of why he needed to live. Many nights following her death he stayed awake, contemplating taking his own life in retribution for stealing hers. Her death was only an accident, but the memory would forever play on repeat.

The career following Marni's death would lead Wallace to further tears: the tears of fear while he chased down the victims, the tears of panic when he closed in on them, and the tears as they begged him to spare their lives. The worst were the tears of grief and sorrow from their family members the second they realized their loved ones were mercilessly ravaged by GeneCo's assassin. Their brother, sister, father, mother, cousin, aunt, uncle, or child slashed, beaten, and exposed for the world to view. In the back of their minds they only wished for the repoman to suffer an equally painful end. Thanks to Rotti Largo, their wishes were granted.

The whole play was a setup by the greedy tycoon who found himself unable to move on after the rejection of his true love. Nathan, undoubtedly a normal man were he never to fall into Largo's trap seventeen years ago, was to be brought out for the world to watch him fall. Needless to say none in the audience genuinely cared for his fate, though the waterworks from Shilo was too much for anyone with a heart to bear.

Those who had a family member stolen by the hands of a repoman found themselves glued to their television sets as he lay bleeding on the stage floor. They would be lying if they admitted to not cheering on his demise. Each volt from the electric staves made up from a knife wound that penetrated the skin of their brother. The gunshot paid the price for their sister being left to thrash around on the ground, gurgling on her own blood while the repoman delve into her stomach to retrieve the artificial entrails. Yet they watched with envy as the blood poured from his wounds with his daughter hovering over him, each saying their goodbyes, gathering the agony of never being privileged with that moment to mutter their final farewells.

One would think Rotti made a mistake by allowing Wallace onstage without the mask. Perhaps by seeing behind the mask, the face of a man with a family, a past, and a conscience that ate him alive every moment would pull in sympathy. However the plan backfired on the repoman as Largo now gave the world a face to despise. All those who loved someone who suffered at the hands of a repoman now had someone to project their hate onto.

The truth is no one pities the murderer's fate.

Nathan Wallace's funeral was held two days after Blind Mag's. The world was still in a state of shock and grief from Rotti's passing and one of sorrow due to Mag's horrendous fate. There was no denying that the atmosphere would hold a hue of gray for the following months, perhaps years. Each anniversary would bring the population to tears. The tycoon could rest in peace with the knowledge that there was no chance anyone would forget his legacy anytime soon.

The same could not be said for the average man who had a not-so-average job. The one they called Nathan rested in a box made out of pine, likely to withhold corrosion for another fifteen years at the most. His frame was draped in a black suit with a silver tie, his hair neatly combed, his face without expression. It was Shilo who chose his ensemble, something that would match the attire her mother's corpse was buried with. It was only natural to bury the man in the only colors the child had ever seen him sport. Even with the ghostly pallor of a man drained of everything he once held dear, there was a sort of peace surrounding him. For the first time he could sleep without the images of her death plaguing his dreams. For once they could dream together.

The lighting was simple with a recording playing the usual funeral songs. The service was held in a small church. Those at the funeral home never expected a large audience. After all who would come? All those who were close to Wallace were either dead or pushed away a long time ago. The man lived in isolation for years with only his daughter and the Largos serving as any sort of interaction. Those who once had a relationship with Nathan were too ashamed to attend his service after his darkest secret was revealed for the world to witness. From then on they would deny, even to themselves, any acquaintance with the assassin.

The priest waited for nearly an hour and let out a heavy sigh upon realizing the three seated in the pews were the only ones attending. He announced his sorrow for their losses and allowed for the ceremony to begin. There was no live coverage, Shilo made certain of that.

Shilo's eyes surveyed the room. Sitting in the front row were herself and Mary, Mag's mother. Upon learning Shilo's relationship with Mag the woman kindly offered to allow the teenager to move in with her. Shilo agreed, neither one needed to be alone at the time. Over in the back corner sat another, someone who shielded his face. Shilo swallowed then returned her attention to the man speaking on the stage.

The words were short detailing Nathan's life as a loving husband and father. Shilo wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her knees up to her chin. It still had not registered that her father, the only person she had known her entire life, was forever gone. She shrieked out a sob which led into full tears. Mary cuddled Shilo's head against her breast. Her wrinkled hands softly pet Shilo's hair. Shilo's hands clutched to the older woman's shawl. She felt like a child again, clinging to her father upon waking startled from a nightmare.

"Would anyone like to say a few words on Nathan's behalf?" the priest asked.

Shilo looked up at Mary who simply nodded.

Shilo's legs folded out from underneath her. She stepped up to the darkened stage safe a bit of candlelight. Her eye peered into the coffin to find her father's eyes shut tight like the many times she crept into his room at night to seek shelter from the images remaining behind her eyes from the nightmare. Even in his sleep the guilt burrowed deep within him, but now the burden seemed to have been removed.

Shilo stared out into the darkness before her. Was her father truly that alone after her mother's passing? Shilo sighed in relief that her father was blessed with a quaint and quiet funeral opposed to the circus that was made of the other two.

"He's my dad," Shilo said softly. She leaned against the podium trying to keep herself from weeping again. "My whole life he was the one who took care of me." Shilo remembered all the times he was there when she had fallen ill, although now knowing he was the cause of her illness. Shilo pushed back wicked thoughts surrounding her father, today was in his honor alone. "He loved me the way a father should. He protected me against the evil of the world. At times I took for granted how much he cared. I resented how—" Shilo let out a sob. She wiped away forming tears. "How he sheltered me from the outside. But now I know he was doing what he thought was best." Shilo glanced over at the body. "None of us are perfect, Dad." She smiled while a tear trickled down her cheek. "But we do the best we can. Thank you, Dad." She paused then added, "I love you." With those words she let the stream fall and made her way back into Mary's loving arms.

A few final words were spoken then the clergy carried Nathan's coffin to Marni's tomb where Nathan was to be buried beside her. Shilo stepped through the threshold into the chamber she had visited on many occasions. The portrait of her mother hung on the wall. Four feet across sat a picture of her father. The priest prayed over the corpse as the casket was lowered into the hole.

Shilo glanced back at the stranger by the door. She mustered up the courage to approach him. The man, someone about her father's age stared down at the girl. There was no denying she was the daughter of the late Marni.

"Did you know my father?" Shilo asked.

The man shook his head. "Not directly," he replied. Shilo's eyebrow lifted. He gave a nervous smile then replied, "We were in the same line of work. I thought it only right to come say goodbye." _Since no one else will. It's what's expected when you're a repoman._ He decided to spare the girl those words and made his leave never to show up in the teenager's life again.

Shilo looked back at the elderly woman who put her hand on Shilo's shoulder. Shilo placed the bouquet of white roses on Nathan's grave. She stood up and smiled at the two graves. Finally her mother and father had reunited.

Shilo locked arms with Mary and the two exited the tomb.

Upon entering the darkness of the graveyard Shilo saw a familiar face standing outside the mausoleum. He flashed her a smile with a courteous wave. Shilo's stomach churned with thoughts surrounding his purpose. She excused herself from Mary for a second more and slowly approached the tall figure.

"Hey, kid," the man stated.

Shilo's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "You of all people should know."

Shilo grabbed his shirt. "Please, don't do anything to defile my father's grave." The tears formed in Shilo's eyes. "I'm asking you as a personal favor."

He sighed and released his grip on the syringe in his coat pocket. Never before would he have backed down to a seventeen-year-old begging for her father's peace. On behalf of a former repoman at that.

He nodded. "You have my word, kid."

Shilo thanked him then rushed over to where Mary patiently waited.

"Who was that?" the woman asked when Shilo stepped into hearing range.

Shilo managed a smile. "It's a long story."

He watched the two disappear into the darkness. He glanced back at the tomb where fresh supplies awaited him then shook his head and let out a laugh. "You'll be my end, kid." He took his leave from the cemetery knowing he would have some disappointed clients. "Now we know just who mourns the repoman."

* * *

Wow, I actually finished an in-progress story, that's one for the records. Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of writing another story which takes place after this scene where Mary reveals Marni and Mag's past to Shilo. It will probably be a while until I get around to it though, but it's a thought. Thanks again, everyone. Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
